The Pernicious Pensive
by M3dUSa
Summary: Was würdest du tun, wenn du in  ein Denkarium fällst und es nicht mehr verlassen kannst? Was, wenn die einzige Person, die dich sehen kann, den Erzfeind ist? Ganz einfach: Du verfolgst ihn und versuchst, sein Leben zur Hölle zu machen...HG/TVR
1. Curiousity killed the Cat

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~**~~##~~*

T/N: Hey guys! Diese Story ist eine AUTORISIERTE ÜBERSETZUNG. Das englische Original: Just let me wake up already ist von Kako, und auf zu finden.

Hier der Link: .net/s/4106739/1/Just_Let_Me_Wake_Up_Already

Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte auf Charaktere, Setting und Co. All rights belong to our wonderful J. K. Rowling…bis auf den Plot, denn der gehört Kako :)

Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte hat zwei Enden. Im Original ist so gepostet worden: Ende Teil 1, alternatives Ende, Ende Teil 2. Ich werde die Reihenfolge verändern, also zuerst das ursprüngliche Ende vollständig uploaden, dann das alternative. Wollte ich nur gesagt haben ;)

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~**~~##~~*

„redenredenreden"  
*denkendenkendenken*

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~**~~##~~*

killed the cat

„Warum genau machen wir das hier noch mal?", verlangte Ron zu wissen und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Ron, darüber haben wir schon ein Dutzend Mal gesprochen! Wir suchen nach etwas, das uns bei unserer Mission hilft.", antwortete Hermine mit leiser Stimme ihrem rothaarigen Freund.

„Und warum flüstern wir dann?", fragte Ron.

Hermine hatte das starke Bedürfnis, frustriert ihren Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen.

_*Hm, zum Beispiel, weil wir gerade in das Büro des Schulleiters einbrechen?*_, spottete sie innerlich.

Während man das, was sie taten, zwar nicht wirklich ‚einbrechen' nennen konnte (Harry wusste das Passwort), war so mancher vielleicht nicht allzu angetan davon, dass sie vorhatten, nach dem Tod des Schulleiters dessen Büro nach, für ihre ‚Reise' nützlichen, Gegenständen zu durchsuchen. Professor McGonagall war es herausgerutscht, dass Dumbledore die drei Schüler in sein Testament mit bedacht hatte, doch dass jemand Einflussreiches sich bemühte, die Übergabe der Gegenstände hinauszuzögern.

Empört hatte sich das Trio dazu entschlossen, das Ganze in seine eigene Hand zu nehmen. Wenn Dumbledore ihnen wichtige Informationen bezüglich der Zerstörung der Horcruxe hinterlassen hatte, war es absolut notwendig, ihre habhaft zu werden. Je früher, desto besser.

„Hier entlang.", kam es von Harry, der sich den Tarnumhang über den Kopf zog. „Ich kümmere mich um diesen Raum, und ihr zwei nehmt die anderen Zimmer und die Schränke."

Es war spät abends, und die meisten Portraits schliefen früh ein, doch sie wollten kein Risiko eingehen.

„Ich nehm' die Richtung", ließ Ron nach links eilend verlauten, und Hermine bog rechts in einen schmalen Korridor ein, der von Dumbledores Büro weg-, zu seinen Wohnräumen führte.  
Sie suchten nach allem: Hinweise, Bücher oder Briefe. Alles, was ihnen irgendwie helfen konnte, die Aufgabe, die ihnen von Dumbledore übertragen worden war, besser zu verstehen. Was Hermione am meisten störte, war die Tatsache, wie wenig sie eigentlich über das wussten, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatten. Hermine zog es für Gewöhnlich vor, alles über eine Sache oder ein Problem zu wissen, bevor sie sich mit der Lösung beschäftigte, und in diesem Fall liefen sie blindlings etwas entgegen, das genauso gut ihr Untergang sein konnte.

Ja, ihnen war klar, dass sie die Horcruxe zerstören mussten, aber die drei hatten keine Ahnung, auf welche Weise, oder was sie genau waren.

_*Wenn wir doch nur ein bisschen mehr Zeit hätten*_, dachte Hermine bedauernd.

Es war zu bald; keiner von ihnen war bereit, keiner wusste, worauf sie sich einließen. Hermine näherte sich zwei kleinen Schranktüren, und als sie sie öffnete, gaben sie den Blick auf ein ihr unbekanntes Becken mit einer Art hellblauem, herumwirbelndem Wasser frei.  
Hermine hatte schon den Finger gehoben, bereit ihn hinein zu tauchen, als sie zurückschreckte.

_*Hast du den Verstand verloren, Hermine?*_, schalt sie sich selbst. _*Was um alles in der Welt tust du da? Das Ding könnte gefährlich sein!*_

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und musterte das Becken neugierig, beide Hände nun sicher hinter ihrem Rücken. Hermines Neugierde hatte sie schon öfters in unbequeme Situationen gebracht, doch bisher hatte sie es immer geschafft, es auf ein normales Maß zu beschränken. Und außerdem, wie kann das Streben nach Wissen falsch sein?

Und als sie die wirbelnde gel-artige Substanz beobachtete, fiel es ihr plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen. Harry hat mir davon erzählt. Man nennt es ein Denkarium. Es ermöglicht einer Person, fremde Erinnerungen zu sehen. Es erinnerte sie an ein steinernes Taufbecken, das sie einmal im Garten hinter dem Haus ihrer Großeltern gesehen hatte. Es war voll mit Verzierungen an Sockel und Beckenrand gewesen, doch die Muster an diesem hier waren verschlungener und einige davon schienen Wörter in einer fremden Sprache zu formen. Hermine blinzelte, und versuchte zu bestimmen, ob eines der Zeichen zur Runenschrift gehörte oder nicht. Über dem Denkarium und an den Seiten des beengten Schrankraumes, befanden sich Regale; über und über mit kleinen Fläschchen, die meisten davon unbeschriftet.

_*Woher sollen wir denn wissen, welche davon wichtig sind? Einige davon könnten Erinnerungen über Voldemorts Jugend sein, so wie diejenigen, die Dumbledore Harry gezeigt hat!*_

Hermine hob eine der Phiolen in die Höhe und beobachtete, wie die schimmernde Flüssigkeit darin umherschwappte. Die Eprouvette war eine der nicht-etikettierten und das dunkelgrüne Glas gab keinen Hinweis auf Herkunft und Art der Erinnerung. Hermine blickte kurz ins Denkarium. Sie konnte fremde Gesichter aufblitzen und verschwommene Gestalten sehen, doch die Bilder verschwanden so schnell wie sie gekommen waren, sodass sie aus ihnen nichts über den momentanen Inhalt des Bassins schließen konnte. Hermine rollte die Phiole gedankenverloren zwischen ihren Fingern, während sie darüber nachgrübelte, welcher Art die Erinnerung darin wohl war. _*Die Erinnerungen hier müssen alle wichtig sein, sonst hätte Dumbledore sie nicht aufbewahrt.*  
_  
Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ihr Ron völlig entging, der hinter sie getreten war. „Irgendwas Interessantes gefunden?", frage er und berührte sie leicht an der Schulter.

Die Gryffindor schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und die Eprouvette fiel aus ihrer Hand. Sie zerbarst noch in derselben Sekunde am Boden und die silbrige Flüssigkeit bildete einen kleinen See am Holzboden.

Hermine fuhr herum, Adrenalin schoss durch ihre Venen, ob der Tatsache, derart erschreckt worden zu sein. Die Worte: „Ronald! Was fällt dir ein, mich so zu erschrecken!", erstarben auf ihren Lippen, als sie in der Erinnerungs-Pfütze ausrutschte und ihre Füße den Halt verloren, obwohl sie vergeblich versuchte, ihre Balance wiederzugewinnen. Sie ruderte wie wild mit den Armen, um irgendetwas zum Festhalten zu finden, und packte aus Versehen mit ihren Fingern die Kante eines der Regale mit den Erinnerungen. Die rostigen Scharniere brachen und der gesamte Bestand an Fläschchen stürzte in das Denkarium.

Wachssiegel brachen und Korkstöpsel rutschten heraus und trieben an der Oberfläche. Nachdem das Regal gänzlich gekippt war, spürte Hermine zu ihrem Entsetzen, dass sie wieder fiel. Ohne nachzudenken, griff sie nach dem Rand des Steinbeckens und streifte mit ihren Finger leicht die funkelnde blaue Flüssigkeit darin. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie begriff, was sie getan hatte. Sie spürte, wie der Strudel der Erinnerungen an ihr riss und sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

Das letzte, was Hermine sah, waren Rons schockierte Augen, bevor alles schwarz wurde und sie am Boden zusammenbrach.  
Innerhalb des Denkariums wirbelten die Erinnerungen, vermischten sich, und pulsierten lebhaft durch das Steinbassin.  
Hätte Ron hingesehen, hätte er bemerkt, wie das helle Silbrig-Blau zu einem unheimlichen Smaragdgrün wurde, als er mit Hermine in seinen Armen um Hilfe rief.

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

Hermine blinzelte und sah sich um.

*Oh-oh, ich bin so was von in einer Erinnerung...Und es sieht verdächtig nach Hogwarts aus.*

Tatsächlich befand sie sich in den Kerkern des Schlosses, ganz in der Nähe ihres Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmers. Sie lauschte nach irgendwelchen Stimmen und ging in Richtung Eingangshalle, sich wundernd, dass es so still war.

_*Oh*_, dachte sie, während sie aus einem kleinen Fenster sah. _*Es muss schon längst Ausgangssperre sein. Ich frage mich, wessen Erinnerung das wohl sein mag…*  
_  
Das Geräusch von Schritten, die schnell näher kamen, brachte Hermine dazu, eilig in den Korridor davonzustürzen, bis sie sich daran erinnerte, dass nicht sie diejenige war; die sich sorgen musste, nach der Ausgangssperre auf den Gängen erwischt zu werden.  
Sie sah über die Schulter und erblickte eine ungeschlachte Gestalt den Korridor entlanghasten. Hermione schnappte nach Luft, als sie im schwachen Mondlicht das Gesicht erkannte. Es war niemand anderes als Rubeus Hagrid, in ihrer Zeit Lehrer für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe.

Hier sah er viel jünger aus, obwohl er fast ebenso riesig war, und dasselbe drahtige Haar hatte. Sie folgte ihm, ungewiss, was sie in dieser Erinnerung erwarten würde. Sie hatte noch nie ein Denkarium benutzt und wusste nicht, was sie zu erwarten hatte.

_*Werde ich einfach aufwachen, wenn die Erinnerung vorüber ist?*_

Hagrid schien in Richtung des Vorratsraums für Zaubertrankzutaten zu eilen. Er sah sich kurz um, um sicherzugehen, dass ihm niemand folgte.

_*Zu spät_*, dachte Hermine grimmig.

Er ging schneller, je näher er dem Raum kam, und Hermione, noch in der Nähe der Halle, musste ihre Schritte beschleunigen, um mithalten zu können. Instinktiv duckte sie sich hinter einen Pfeiler, als ein weiteres Gesicht aus den Schatten auftauchte. Sie spähte um die Steinsäule, sich wundernd, wer diese andere Person wohl war.

_*Mal überlegen, Hagrid wurde während seines dritten Jahres von der Schule verwiesen, also muss das hier davor stattgefunden haben, nicht wahr?*_, sinnierte sie, interessiert, warum Dumbledore in Besitz dieser Erinnerung war.

„Tom! Was machst du'n hier?", fragte Hagrid, die Besorgnis war deutlich aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören

„Ich bin Schulsprecher, daher ist es mir gestattet, überall da zu sein, wo ich sein möchte.", schnaubte der andere.

„Und ich weiß, was du hier unten tust. Dein ‚Haustier' hat eine Schülerin verletzt. Das muss aufhören. Ich habe die Pflicht, dich zu melden."

_*Schulsprecher? Wer ist das?*_, rätselte Hermine. Sie konnte sein Gesicht noch immer nicht sehen, Die Schatten der Pfeiler hinderten sie daran, genaueres zu erkennen.

„Das würde er nie machen!", rief Hagrid zornig. „Er is' kein Mörder! Er würd' keiner Fliege was zuleide tu'n!"

Hermine wurde eiskalt, als sie begriff, wo sie gelandet war. Da, nur wenige Schritte entfernt, wurde Rubeus Hagrid angeklagt, die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet zu haben. Und nun kannte sie auch die Identität des geheimnisvollen Schulsprechers; es war niemand anderes als Tom Riddle…Voldemort.

_*Oh. Mein. Gott.*  
_  
Hermine wich zurück.

_*Es reicht! Ich will nichts mehr von dieser Erinnerung sehen. Ich will nicht mehr hier sein.*  
_  
Sie war Voldemort nie begegnet, und hatte auch nicht die Absicht, sein jüngeres Selbst zu treffen.

„Geh beiseite, Hagrid! Ich werde diese Kreatur töten und dann wirst du mich zu Dumbledore begleiten. Ich denke, dass dir ein Aufenthalt in Azkaban bevorsteht. Das arme Mädchen…was hat sie dir jemals getan?", sagte Tom, und Hermine musste ihn nicht sehen können, um zu wissen, dass seine Mundwinkel zu seinem arroganten Grinsen verzogen waren.

_*Armer Hagrid*_, dachte Hermione, _*obwohl: ‚würde keiner Fliege was zuleide tun? ' Das ist selbst für Hagrid eine gewaltige Untertreibung…er spricht schließlich über eine Riesenspinne!*_

Sie war dermaßen abgelenkt, dass sie erst einige Momente später bemerkte, dass die Stimmen verstummt waren. Sie spähte hinter dem Pfeiler hervor, konnte jedoch weder Tom noch Hagrid irgendwo erkennen.

_*Ganz toll, wie geht die Erinnerung weiter?*_ Sie ging den Korridor entlang, doch der war wie ausgestorben. Hermine drehte sich um und eilte in Richtung Dumbledores Büro.

_*Moment Mal! Dumbledore ist noch nicht einmal Schulleiter! Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, ist dessen Name Armando Dippet. *_

Sie war gerade an einer der flammenden Fackeln vorbeigekommen, als jemand rief: „Hey, du!"

Hermine ging ungerührt weiter, sie hatte bereits die Haupttreppe im Blick.

„Ich rede mit dir! Dreh dich um!", rief dieselbe Stimme gleich darauf.

Überrascht drehte sich Hermine um, um zu sehen, wem die Stimme gehörte. Sie starrte in die dunkelgrünen Augen Tom Riddles, der ihr entgegen kam. Sie blickte hinter sich, um zu sehen, mit wem er sprach.

„Bist du taub?", fragte Tom missbilligend und Hermine erbleichte. „Wa-was…ich?"

Tom verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte die Arme. „Ja, du. Mit wem sollte ich sonst sprechen? Was tust du nach der Ausgangssperre außerhalb deines Gemeinschaftsraumes?". Seine Stimme barg einen gefährlichen Unterton.

„Ich…i-ich…", war alles, was Hermine herausbrachte

_*Das ist unmöglich! Er kann mich nicht sehen können!*_ Sie widerstand dem Drang, sich die Hände auf die Ohren zu pressen, sie Augen zuzumachen und zu singen:"…du kannst mich nicht sehen, la, la, la…"

„Das ist unmöglich! D-du kannst mich nicht sehen können!", stieß sie stattdessen mit zitternder Stimme hervor. Sie drehte sich um und fuchtelte mit ihren Händen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass ihre Arme halb transparent waren. „Merlin, ich bin ein Geist!"

Tom sah fast so überrascht aus wie sie, aber er gewann seine Fassung schnell zurück. „Ich habe alle Geister hier gesehen, aber du kommst mir nicht bekannt vor.", meinte er argwöhnisch.  
„Das ist, weil ich kein Geist bin!", schnaubte sie empört und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme.

„Du hast gerade selbst gesagt, du wärst einer.", wies sie Tom auf ihren Ausruf zuvor hin. Hermione hätte am liebsten laut geschrien. _*Ist das die Strafe für den Einbruch ins Schulleiterbüro und das Benutzen des D - Oh, Shit! Das Denkarium!*_  
„Sag schon, was bist du jetzt?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!", meinte Hermine störrisch. „Und selbst wenn ich es wüsste, ich würde es dir nicht erzählen!"  
Tom zog bei ihrem kindischen Gehabe die Augenbrauen hoch. Ein normaler Schüler wäre nun bereits völlig verschreckt und die Geister mieden ihn gewöhnlich. Sie waren klug genug, sich von ihm fernzuhalten.

„Tom, sind Sie noch hier unten?", kam eine Stimme von der Treppe.  
Hermione drehte sich um und suchte nach der Quelle der Stimme. Ein um einiges jüngerer Dumbledore stieg die Stufen herab, das berühmte funkeln fehlte in seinen Augen, als er fragte: „Haben Sie die Kreatur erwischt?"

Hermine war verwirrt. Dumbledore ging zielstrebig auf Tom zu und sah sie kein einziges Mal an. Sein Blick glitt flüchtig über die Stelle, an der sie stand, doch verharrte nicht. „Professor, Sir, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe!", rief Hermine, doch Dumbledore schien sie nicht zu hören.

„Nein, ich befürchte, Hagrid hat es geschafft, ihm zur Flucht zu verhelfen.", sagte Tom mit Widerwillen in der Stimme. „Es ist inzwischen vermutlich schon im Verbotenen Wald."

„Ich verstehe. Begleiten Sie mich bitte zum Büro des Schulleiters. Direktor Dippet und Rubeus Hagrid warten bereits. Es wäre besser, über diese Angelegenheit Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Wir sollten die Schüler nicht noch mehr erschrecken.", fuhr Dumbledore fort, während er sich wieder in Richtung der Treppe aufmachte.

„Professor!", schrie Hermine ein weiteres Mal, in ihrer Stimme überwog nun mehr Furcht als Sorge. _*Was habe ich getan?*_

Sie blickte zu Tom auf, der ihr ein wissendes Grinsen schenkte und dann Dumbledore folgte.

_*Oh, dieser rücksichtslose, arrogante, anmaßende Bastard!*_, dachte sie; die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Es wäre so angenehm, nun einen leidenschaftlichen Wutausbruch zu bekommen, aber sie hatte Wichtigeres zu tun.

_*Er weiß es*_, dachte sie mit einem Anflug von Panik_. *Er weiß, dass Dumbledore mich nicht sehen kann. Ich frage mich…ich frage mich, ob es irgendjemand anderes kann?*_

Sie dachte an das Denkarium. Sie hatten nie wirklich im Unterreicht über Denkarien gesprochen, doch das hier schien höchst ungewöhnlich. Wie viele Erinnerungen waren eigentlich genau hineingefallen? Wenn sie alle über Tom Riddle waren, erklärte das vielleicht, warum er der Einzige war, der sie sehen konnte.

_*Aber es ist nur eine Erinnerung*_, dachte sie verwirrt. _*Wie kann meine Anwesenheit hier etwas an den Geschehnissen verändern?*  
_Sie erinnerte sich daran, wo sie war und rannte die Treppen hoch, das Schulleiterbüro zum Ziel.

Hermine stand vor den steinernen Gargoylen, welche sich gerade in dem Moment geschlossen hatten, als sie um die Ecke gebogen war.  
_*Einfach großartig*_, schnaubte sie. _*Obwohl…ich frage mich…*_ Sie streckte zögernd einen Arm aus und berührte den Stein leicht mit den Fingerspitzen, bevor sie durch ihn hindurch griff. Sie zog ihre Hand augenblicklich zurück, presste sie gegen ihre Brust und massierte sie mit der anderen. Das Gefühl war ungewohnt, aber keineswegs schmerzhaft.

Sie holte tief Luft und wollte gerade durch die Wasserspeier hindurch treten, als diese den Weg freigaben und Dumbledore und Tom Riddle herauskamen. Hermine fuhr zurück, verspürte sie doch weder sonderliches Verlangen, durch den einen, noch durch den anderen durchzugehen. Hermine bemerkte Toms überraschten Blick, der jedoch sogleich wieder von seiner gewöhnlichen Maske aus höflicher Aufmerksamkeit ersetzt wurde.

„Sie sollten in ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehren.", meinte Dumbledore. Tom nickte, dann drehte er sich um und ließ Hermione im Gang zurück, als Dumbledore in das Büro zurückkehrte.

„Wag es ja nicht, mich hier stehen zu lassen!", fauchte Hermine und hastete hinter ihm her. „Du kannst mich sehen!", meinte sie, so als ob das ihre vorherige Aussage rechtfertigen würde.

„Was zur Hölle bist du?", fragte Tom, der stehen geblieben war. Er sah aufgebracht aus und hatte seine unschuldige Fassade fallen gelassen. Da sie beide allein waren, hatte er keinen Grund vorzugeben jemand anderer zu sein als er war. „Was ich bin?", fragte Hermine zornig. Sie stemmte sie Hände in die Hüften. „Mein Name ist Hermine. Ich werde mich nicht mit Höflichkeiten aufhalten, denn ich weiß bereits, wer du bist, Tom Riddle."

Toms Augen wurden schmal. „Bist du eine Art Poltergeist?"  
Bilder von Peeves blitzten in ihren Gedanken auf, und sie brach in Gelächter aus. Sie sah hoch und musste aufgrund des bösen Blickes, mit dem er sie bedachte, nur noch mehr lachen. Offensichtlich nicht die Reaktion, die er erwartet hatte, dachte sie kichernd.

„Nun, dann geh und such jemand anderen heim!" Damit drehte er sich um und ging davon.

Hermine ließ ihn gehen. Unbeabsichtigt hatte er ihr gerade eine Eingebung verschafft. Er war der Einzige, der sie sehen und mit ihr sprechen konnte. Er würde ihr helfen, oder sie würde ihn zu jeder Tages -, und Nachtzeit heimsuchen. Und sein Leben zur Hölle machen für all das, was er in der Zukunft getan hatte. _*Das könnte Spaß machen…*_

„Ich werde dein persönlicher Poltergeist sein, Tom Riddle.", versprach sie mit leiser Stimme dem leeren Korridor.

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~**~~##~~*

Das war's für heute! Freu mich über Reviews ;)  
M3dUSa


	2. Wake Up Call

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~**~~##~~*

T/N: Hallo!

Hier(‚etwas' später als geplant) also Kapitel 2.

Die Zungenbrecher habe ich NICHT übersetzt, sondern gegen ANDERE, DEUTSCHE ersetzt, da sonst der Sinn verloren geht. Wer die Englischen lesen mag, möge bitte dem Link zur Originalstory am Beginn von Kapitel 1 folgen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünsche ich euch!

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~**~~##~~*

Die Tipps des Tages (Achtung Schleichwerbung :D):

Filmtipp: Mord im Pfarrhaus

Songtipp: Men In This Town – Shakira

Fanfiktiontipp: Unternehmen Ravenclaw

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~**~~##~~*

„_Ich werde dein persönlicher Poltergeist sein, Tom Riddle.", versprach sie mit leiser Stimme dem leeren Korridor._

02. Wake Up Call

Hermine brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu begreifen, dass sie immer noch im Korridor stand und keinen Ort hatte, zu dem sie gehen konnte. Sie entschied sich, den Rest der Nacht mit dem Erforschen ihrer Umgebung zu verbringen und herauszufinden, wie sich dieses Hogwarts von ‚ihrem' unterschied.

Das neuartige Gefühl, jetzt durch Wände gehen zu können verflüchtigte sich relativ rasch; sie konnte nicht einmal jemanden erschrecken. Es war trotzdem ein seltsames Gefühl. Es fühlte sich ein bisschen wie apparieren an, nur ohne die Luft aus den Lungen gequetscht zu bekommen. Nicht gerade angenehm.

Hermine schwirrte hunderte von Fragen durch dem Kopf. Gut, Menschen (bis auf Tom) konnten sie nicht sehen, doch was war mit Geistern? Die durchsuchte Hogwarts nach irgendeiner Spur der Hausgeister die sie so gut kannte, jedoch vergebens. _*Schlafen Geister?*_

Noch eine unbeantwortete Frage. Sie war psychisch komplett erschöpft, wusste jedoch nicht, ob sie als Geist schlafen konnte, geschweige denn in einer Erinnerung. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, den Platz, an dem sie in all ihren Jahren in Hogwarts am meisten Trost gefunden hatte. Die Bibliothek war leer und unheimlich still.

Hermine sank auf eine gepolsterte Bank und schloss die Augen. Der Schlaf kam einfach nicht; sie zählte fünfmal die Glockenschläge der großen Turmuhr, deren Klänge durch das ganze Schloss hallten.

Ärgerlich setzte sie sich auf; bei Merlin, sie wollte schlafen, sie _brauchte _Schlaf, doch es war unmöglich. Um Beleidigung zur Erschöpfung hinzuzufügen: Sie war in der Bibliothek und konnte nicht eine einzige Seite eines einzigen Buches lesen.

Sie hatte es bereits versucht und hatte mit ihrer Hand direkt durch eine Ausgabe von _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts, _dem Buch, das sie früher so oft vor dem Schlafengehen gelesen hatte,hindurchgegriffen.

Sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr in der Bibliothek. _*Verfluchte fünf Uhr am Morgen.*_, dachte sie ärgerlich. In eineinhalb Stunden würden die ersten Schüler aufstehen um sich zum Frühstück oder zu ihren Klassenzimmern zu begeben.

Oh, sie hätte so gerne einmal in dieser Zeit den Unterricht besucht, auch wenn sie gelesen hatte, dass er weit strenger war als der in der Zukunft.

_*Nun, wenn ich nicht schlafen kann…*_, dachte sie mit einem wahrhaft gemeinen Grinsen, _*gibt es keinen Grund, warum ER das sollte.*_

Damit drehte sie sich um und eilte in Richtung der Kerker, wo sich die Slytherinschlafsäle befanden. Harry und Ron hatten es ihr erzählt, nachdem sie im zweiten Schuljahr während der Öffnung der Kammer des Schreckens Vielsafttrank genommen hatten.

Nur an die Kammer zu denken, bracht ihr Blut in Wallung. Immerhin war sie eine derjenigen gewesen, die vom Basilisken versteinert worden waren. Und der Verantwortliche dafür war dieselbe Person, die sie nun gleich antreffen würde.

Sie erreichte den Eingang, holte einmal tief Luft und tauchte in den Felsen ein, um zu Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen. Sie machte sich eine geistige Notiz, die Lage von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff herauszufinden; diese Information könnte später nützlich sein.

Hermines Oberlippe kräuselte sich angewidert, als sie das Innere des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraumes erblickte. Alles war aufdringlich üppig, mit den mächtigen, kahlen Steinwänden der Kerker im Hintergrund. Grün und Silber waren die einzigen Farben, die Hermine ausmachen konnte, jedoch entdeckte sie ein abgenutztes Gryffindorposter, das scheinbar als Dartscheibe diente.

_*O.k., jetzt muss ich nur noch sein Zimmer finden.*_, dachte sie, während sie die Stufen hinaufstieg. Diese ganze „Tunichtgut-Sache" war neu für sie, also musste sie sich eine Scheibe bei Fred und George abschneiden.

_*Wenn ich doch nur einen Tragbaren Sumpf hätte, der könnte die Einrichtung des Gemeinschaftsraumes eindeutig verbessern*_, dachte sie mit einem hämischen Grinsen. Sie ging durch die Tür zum Schlafsaal der Slytherin-Siebtklässler, froh, unsichtbar zu sein. Der Raum war ein einziges Chaos und Hermine wäre über mindestens drei Dinge gefallen, hätte sie nicht ihr neues ‚Geist-Selbst' gehabt.

Sie hatte Harrys und Rons Zimmer am Grimauldplatz gesehen, doch das hier schlug es um Längen. Koffer lagen im ganzen Raum verstreut, Stühle waren umgekippt, und Hermine quiekte überrascht als sie beinahe auf eine Kröte trat, die zwischen zwei Stapeln Verwandlungsbüchern lag. Die einzige saubere Ecke des Raumes erspähend, wusste sie augenblicklich, dass es Toms sein musste.

Sie konnte seine schlafende Silhouette durch die teilweise zugezogenen Vorhänge erkennen; im Schlaf sah er beinahe unschuldig aus, auch wenn Hermine wusste, dass er alles andere als das war. Sie grinste – er würde lieben was jetzt kam.

Sie legte beide Hände trichterförmig um ihren Mund und brüllte: „WACH AUF, TOM RIDDLE! SCHWING DEINEN SCHLAFENDEN ARSCH AUS DEM BETT! DIE SONNE LACHT!"

Sie wünschte sich sehnlichst, sie hätte ein paar Pfannen und Töpfe zum Zusammenschlagen dabei gehabt, das hätte das ganze Erlebnis noch erfreulicher gemacht. Sie strahlte, unfähig, das breite Grinsen von ihrem Gesicht zu drängen, als Tom sich ruckartig im Bett aufsetzte und beim Umdrehen beinahe rausfiel, als er sich wie wild umsah, um die Quelle des Lärms auszumachen.

Hermine lehnte sich gegen die Wand und gab ihr Bestes um ein _Tom-Riddle-Grinsen™ _zu imitieren.

„Was zur Hölle wird das?", rief er, bevor er bemerkte, wo er war.

„Du redest mit dir selbst, Riddle?", fragte Hermine süffisant und mit breiter werdendem Grinsen, als jemand von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Schlafsaals nuschelte: „Mit wem sprichs' du?"

„Schlaf weiter, Brown!", fuhr Tom ihn an, bevor er sich zu Fenster(T/N: Ähm, Fenster im Kerker? Ich hab mich auch gewundert^^ )umdrehte. Es war zwar noch dunkel, aber ein hauchfeiner silberner Lichtstreif begann, sich über den Horizont zu schieben.

Er funkelte Hermine an und ließ sich wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen. Entschlossen, sie um jeden Preis zu ignorieren. _*Fein, das kann er haben.*_, dachte sie.

„Tom! Du wirst mir zuhören, es sei denn, du willst, dass ich meine Hand in deinen Kopf stecke und dein Gehirn anfasse. Ich bin ein Geist; ich tue es!"

Das war vermutlich das Kindischste, das sie gesagt hatte, seit sie zehn gewesen war, aber es funktionierte. Tom schoss wieder in die Höhe und warf ihr einen mörderischen Blick zu, sodass sie das Lachen kaum noch zurückhalten konnte. _*Wäre er ein Basilisk, würde ich mir bereits die Radieschen von unten ansehen.*_

„Wie spät ist es?", zischte Tom. „Fünf Uhr am Morgen!", flötete Hermine. _*Ach, hätt ich doch nur eine Kamera. Am besten eine magische. Ich könnte diesen Moment für die Ewigkeit einfangen.*_ Bei einem Blick auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck war Hermine froh, ein Geist zu sein, denn der machte deutlich, dass er sie andernfalls bereits erwürgt hätte.

„Was willst du?", fragte Tom schließlich resigniert. „Das ist meine Rache dafür, was du Hagrid angetan hast. Und glaub mir, es wird zu einem dauerhaften morgendlichen Ereignis werden, solltest du mich nicht heute um eins im Raum der Wünsche treffen. Ich möchte herausfinden, was mit mir passiert ist, und außer du magst es, um Fünf – _oder früher _–", drohte sie ihm, „ aufzuwachen, schlage ich vor, dass du mir hilfst."

Tom verkniff sich, was auch immer er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen und wisperte: „Fein."

Hermine stolzierte zufrieden aus dem Zimmer, ihre Arbeit war getan.

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

Hermine entschied, dass es vermutlich nicht die beste Idee war, Tom während seines Vormittagsunterrichts zu verfolgen, also hängte sie sich an eine Gruppe Ravenclaws und besuchte mit ihnen den Unterricht in Zauberkunst und VgdDK. Es war interessant, doch Hermine freute sich eher auf Dumbledores Verwandlungsstunde. Sie hatte einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Stundenplan einer Slytherin werfen können und wusste nun, dass die Siebtklässler Verwandlung am Nachmittag hatten; direkt nach Zaubertränke und vor dem Abendessen.

*_Perfekt_*, dachte sie. _*Tom Riddle in einer von Dumbledores Stunden ärgern. Ein perfekter Nachmittag.*_

Hermine wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Tom den Raum der Wünsche erreichte, unsicher ob er sich für sie überhaupt öffnen würde. Sobald die Tür hinter ihm verschwunden war, kam sie näher und schlüpfte wieder einmal durch massiven Stein um hineinzugelangen. Er sah sie hereinkommen, sagte jedoch nichts sondern ließ seine Bücher mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf die Tischplatte fallen.

„So…wie war das Frühstück?", fragte Hermine in einem schwachen Versuch, eine Konversation in Gang zu bringen.

Anhand des düsteren Blickes, mit dem Tom sie musterte, war ihr klar, dass er immer noch verärgert über den kleinen ‚Besuch' am frühen Morgen war.

„Hey, glaub nicht ich fände es angenehmer, mit dir hier drin zu sein als du!", rief Hermine.

Sie hatte versucht, diese Konversation in der Bibliothek mit einer Statue zu führen, war aber relativ schnell zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass das nicht das gleiche war, als würde sie mit einem echten Menschen sprechen.

„Es ist furchtbar! Ich bin eine Art Geist und die einzige Person, die mich sehen kann, bist ausgerechnet _du_! Ich kann nicht schlafen! Ich kann nicht essen! ...Ich kann ich mal duschen gehen!", lamentierte sie, sich innerlich ob ihrer Wort windend.

Tom hob schweigend eine Augenbraue und Hermine musste den Drang widerstehen, ihm eine zu scheuern.

„Oh, komm schon, du weißt, wie ich das meine.", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich will hier weg und dafür brauche ich deine Hilfe. Und du _wirst _mir helfen oder ich werde heute Morgen im Vergleich zu den kommenden Tagen aussehen lassen wie einen erholsame Nachtruhe!"

„Ist das eine Drohung?", frage er ruhig und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Sie unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Auch wenn er an diesem Ort uns in dieser Zeit äußerlich so ganz anders aussah als Lord Voldemort; seine Augen waren die gleichen. Sie waren noch nicht dunkelrot, doch das war auch gar nicht notwendig. _*Augen sind wirklich die Fenster zur Seele*_

„Ist das eine Herausforderung?", hielt Hermine dagegen, entschlossen, nicht nachzugeben. Tom kam einen Schritt näher, doch Hermine wich nicht von der Stelle und funkelte zurück, als er näher kam. Er schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen rasch und erst als er nur mehr wenige Zoll entfernt war, wich Hermine zurück.

Tom grinste und wirbelte seinen Eibenstab zwischen den Fingern. „Da gibt es etwas, das mich interessieren würde.", sagte er beiläufig, doch Hermine bemerkte den drohenden Unterton in seiner Stimme. Sie hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit gefragt, ob Magie ihr etwas anhaben konnte und schätzte, dass diese Theorie jetzt wohl überprüft werden würde.

„Und was ist das?", fragte sie ohne den Augenkontakt zu brechen, während er blitzschnell auf sie zielte und _°Defodio!° _rief.

Hermine blinzelte nicht einmal, als der Zauber geradewegs durch sie hindurch ging und einen tiefen Krater in die Wand hinter ihr schlug, einen Spiegel in tausend Scherben zerschmetternd.

Sie grinste zufrieden. _*Seine Magie kann mir nichts anhaben.*_

„Und was nun, Riddle?", fragte sie liebenswürdig; sie hatte jetzt die Oberhand und Toms finsteren Blicken nach zu urteilen, gefiel ihm das gar nicht. Sie wandte sie Augen für einen Moment ab und als sie wieder hoch sah, eilte Tom bereits Richtung Ausgang, seine Bücher in den Armen.

„Nun, das ist ja richtig toll gelaufen.", seufzte Hermine, nachdem er verschwunden war. Sie rannte ihm nach und blieb abrupt stehen, als der Boden unter ihren Füßen zu beben begann.

„Was zum –"

Sie keuchte als die Wände begannen, sich zusammenzuziehen, Sofa und Tisch im Boden versanken und alle Farbe einem tristen Grau wich. Die Fenster waren gerade dabei, mit den Wänden zu verschmelzen, als Hermine durch die Mauer nach draußen flüchtete.

Nach Luft japsend landete sie im Korridor. Sie lehnte sich mit großen Augen an die Wand, durch die sie gekommen war, als sie begriff, was gerade passiert war. Der Raum war dabei seinen ursprünglichen Zustand wiederzuerlangen. Sie fragte sich, wie er jetzt wohl aussah, entschied sich jedoch dagegen, noch einmal hineinzugehen, entschlossen, Toms Zaubertränkeunterricht ein wenig aufzumischen.

Sie eilte zum Klassenraum und schenkte Tom ein breites Lächeln der Marke Haifisch, als sie sich auf ihn zubewegte. Er saß im hinteren Teil des Raumes und teilte sich einen Arbeitstisch mir den einzigen drei anderen Slytherins im UTZ-Kurs.

„Hallo Sonnenschein.", spöttelte sie, als sie sich in den leeren Sessel neben ihn fallen ließ. „Hast du deine Meinung was das Helfen betrifft schon geändert?"

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, als ein um einiges jüngerer Slughorn herein kam und der Klasse innig einen schönen Nachmittag wünschte, bevor er mit dem Zauberstab wedelte und auf der Tafel der Name eines Zaubertranks erschien.

‚Veneficus Umbra'

„Wer kann mir sagen, welcher Trank das ist?", fragte Slughorn.

Einige Hände erhoben sich (Toms war natürlich eine davon) und Slughorn strahlte seinen Lieblingsschüler an.

Hermine ergriff die Gelegenheit, um laut: „Junge jodelnde Jodler-Jungen jodeln jaulende Jodel-Jauchzer. Sensitive Selektionssimulatoren sondieren sogar sekundär-strukturierte Solarselektoren. Eier mit Speck! Eier mit Speck!", zu schreien.

Tom hatte seinen Mund geöffnet, um Slughorn zu antworten und warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, als sie seine Konzentration störte. Durch zusammengepresste Zähne zischte er: "Der Veneficus Umbra Trank ist ein ausgesprochen tödliches Gift-"

„Früh fressen freche Frösche Früchte. Freche Frösche fressen früh Früchte."

Toms Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Es bedient sich des Toxins der tödlichen Nachtschattenblume, das in flüssiger Form letal wirkt, jedoch ein Antidoton hat, erzeugt aus der Amelium-Pflanze."

„Korrekt, fünf Punkte für Slytherin.", meinte Slughorn warf Tom einen eigenartigen Blick zu. Hermine grinste und genoss Toms Unbehagen. Für den Rest der Klasse musste sein Verhalten ziemlich seltsam gewirkt haben.

„Das Gegengift habe ich hier, nur für den Fall, dass jemand versehentlich in Berührung mit seinem Trank kommt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass jeder in dieser Klasse fähig ist, diesen Trank korrekt herzustellen.", fuhr Slughorn fort und fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab um die Zutaten des Trankes und die Brauanleitung auf der Tafel erscheinen zu lassen. „Ihr könnt beginnen!"

Tom drehte sich um, um ihr ins Gesicht zu blicken und sie wusste augenblicklich, dass er liebend gern, wäre es denn möglich gewesen, dafür gesorgt hätte, dass sie eine nicht geringe Menge vom Nachtschattengift abbekam.

„Was hast du denn, Riddle?", fragte sie unschuldig und beobachtete mit Schadenfreude, wie er zum Zutatenschrank hinüberstolzierte und, nachdem er alles Benötigte zusammengesucht hatte, seinen Kessel mit mehr Nachdruck als eigentlich notwendig abstellte.

Hermine war klar, dass Tom sein Bestes gab, sie zu ignorieren. Der Rest der Schüler, sogar die Slytherins, bemühten sich nach besten Kräften ihm nicht in die Quere zu kommen. Tom zerkleinerte gerade schön gleichmäßig Kellariuswurzeln, als Hermine sich zu ihm hinüberbeugte.

„Vermassel' es nicht!", wisperte sie. Überrascht rutschte Tom mit dem Messer ab; das Ergebnis war ein großes, unförmiges Stück Wurzel. Er umklammerte das Messer zwar so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß wurden, warf ihr jedoch nur einen weiteren bösartigen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder seiner Wurzel zuwandte.

_*Der wievielte war das jetzt? Der Zehnte? Er sollte eigentlich wissen, dass giftige Blicke mich nicht umbringen.*,_ dachte sie mit einem Lächeln. _*Ich frage mich, wie viel er noch aushält.*_

Hermine fuhr damit fort, Tom den Rest der Zaubertrankstunde so gut sie konnte zu ärgern. Sie wisperte ihm falsche Anleitungen ins Ohr, während er verschiedene Zutaten zu seinem Trank hinzufügte und rief zufällige Nummern während er seinen Trank in komplizierten Rhythmen umrührte. Überraschenderweise schaffte es Tom trotzdem, den Zaubertrank richtig zu brauen, was wohl etwas über seine Intelligenz aussagte. Sie wusste, dass Tom intelligent war – doch wäre er wirklich klug, hätte er schon lange nachgegeben.

Ihr war klar, dass sie ihn beinahe so weit hatte. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte sie seit Monaten keinen solchen Spaß mehr gehabt. _*Ich schätze, es ist gut, dass ich keine Geschwister habe.*,_ dachte sie kleinlaut. _*Ich würde sie vermutlich schlimmer ärgern als Tom.*_

Schließlich endete sie Stunde. Slughorn strahlte Tom an, als dieser sein Probefläschchen nicht allzu sanft auf dem Katheder absetzte und gab ihm eine Einladung für den Slug-Club nächste Woche.

„So Tom, hast du es dir schon anders überlegt?", fragte ihn Hermine liebenswürdig. Sie folgte ihm die Halle hinunter, sicher, dass sein Geduldsfaden bald reißen würde.

„Oh, von mir aus. Fein.", raunte er ihr aus dem Mundwinkel zu. „Du hast gewonnen; ich werde dir helfen. Nur…hör auf damit. Weck mich nicht mitten in der Nacht und versuch nicht, meine Arbeit zu ruinieren…das war ein billiger Trick, nebenbei bemerkt."

‚Ich lerne nur vom besten', wollte sie sagen, hielt sich aber zurück. „In Ordnung. Ich werde dir nach Verwandlung mehr über meine Situation erzählen, und dann kannst du mir helfen, etwas darüber nachzulesen. Je früher ich nachhause komme, desto besser.", seufzte sie.

„Wir könnten Verwandlung auch einfach ausfallen lassen.", schlug er vor. „Ich kann es nicht ausstehen."

Bei Hermines entsetztem Anblick kräuselten sich Toms Lippen zu einem schmalen Lächeln. „Fein, wie du willst, du musst mir nicht zustimmen. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du Professor Dumbledore recht gut kennst."

Hermine hielt sich davon ab, zu sagen, was sie hatte sagen wollen. Sie durfte ihm nichts über seine Zukunft verraten, sah jedoch keinen anderen Weg, als ihn das mit dem Denkarium und den Erinnerungen wissen zu lassen. Sie würde im einfach mitteilen, dass sie aus der Zukunft war, ihm jedoch nichts Genaueres sagen durfte. Das konnte sie einfach nicht.

*~~##~~* *~~##~~**~~##~~*

Hermine war von Verwandlung begeistert.

Tom saß inmitten einer Gruppe Slytherins, in welcher jeder von ihnen ihn mit einem Respekt, der an Verehrung grenzte, behandelte, während Hermine sich einem schmalen Gang zwischen zwei Bankreihen auf den Boden setzte.

Dumbledores Art zu Lehren war völlig anderes als Professor McGonagalls. Wo sie streng und berechenbar war, verwandelte Dumbledore die bloße Anleitung zur Ausführung eines Zauberspruchs in eine Mischung aus Anekdoten und Witzen.

Er nahm jeden einmal dran und verteilte fair Punkte über die ganze Klasse. Der ganze Unterricht war sehr interaktiv und Hermine wurde ein bisschen wehmütig, als die Schüler sich aufteilten und begannen, ihre Schreibfedern in Metall, Porzellan und schließlich Wasser zu verwandeln. Molekulare Verwandlung unterschied sich deutlich davon, lediglich, den äußeren _Schein _eines Objekts zu verändern, denn einmal verzaubert, konnte das Wasser nicht mehr in die Feder zurückverwandelt werden, die es einmal gewesen war.

Sobald die Stunde zu Ende war, sprang Hermine auf und verließ eilig das Klassenzimmer, da sie vermeiden wollte, dass zum Abendessen strömende Horden Slytherins und Ravenclaws durch ihren Körper _hindurch _liefen.

Hermine sah, wie Tom kurz Halt machte, um sich mit den Slytherins, mit denen er zusammen gesessen hatte, zu unterhalten, konnte jedoch nichts von ihrer Unterhaltung aufschnappen. Um ehrlich zu sein, sie _wollte _gar nicht wissen was er plante. _*Ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich etwas dagegen unternehmen*_, dachte sie mürrisch.

„Komm schon!", zischte ihr Tom aus dem Mundwinkel zu und Hermine beeilte sich, ihm zu Raum der Wünsche zu folgen. Er wurde immer besser in dieser Bauchrednersache. Sie wartete, bis er hineingegangen war, bevor auch sie den Raum betrat, denn sie wollte vermeiden, dass so etwas wie vorher noch mal passierte.

„So, erzähl mir wie du hier gelandet bist.", waren die ersten Worte aus Tom Riddles Mund.

„Was, du brauchst nicht zu essen?", fragte Hermine, seine Reaktion abwartend.

„Besorgt?", kam die spöttische Antwort, und da war auch schon wieder sein Tom-Riddle-Grinsen™.

_*Aahrrg, ich muss wirklich aufhören, ihn herauszufordern…*_, dachte sie.

„Natürlich nicht", schoss Hermine zurück und ging ein Stück weit in den Raum hinein. Sie konzentrierte sich fest darauf, wie sie ihren nächsten Satz formulieren wollte, und so entging ihr das amüsierte Funkeln in Toms Augen.

„Hast du schon einmal von einem Denkarium gehört?" _*Nun, das scheint ein passabler Start zu sein.*_

Tom nickte. „Ja, allerdings habe ich noch nie eines gesehen; sie sind sehr selten. Denkarien werden zum Aufbewahren und Ansehen von Erinnerungen benutzt. Sehr nützlich, denn man kann nicht nur seine eigenen Erinnerungen, sondern auch die anderer sehen."

Hermine war überrascht, dass er noch nicht begriffen hatte. „Tja, ich hatte eine Art…_Unfall _mit einem Denkarium und bin seitdem darin gefangen." Bei Toms verwirrtem Blick fuchtelte Hermine mit ihren transparenten Armen. „_Hier._"

Toms Mund formte ein überraschtes ‚oh', als er begriff. „Also…bist du in einer Erinnerung?"

„Ja und nein. _Ich _bin echt und _du _bist die Erinnerung. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte, aber ich bin sicher, die Bibliothek wird uns weiterhelfen. Wir könnten auch Dumbledore um Rat fragen.", Hermine funkelte ihn empört an, als er bei ihrem zweiten Vorschlag laut schnaubte. „Ach, hast du eine bessere Idee?"

„Ich habe noch nie von einem ähnlichen Fall gehört.", dachte Tom laut und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Kinn; Hermine glaubte sehen zu können, wie sich die Rädchen in seinem Kopf drehten. Alles was sie tun musste, war, sein Ego ein wenig zu reizen und das Ganze wie eine unlösbare Aufgabe präsentieren, dann konnte er nicht widerstehen.

„So, wie genau hat sich dieser ‚_Unfall_' abgespielt?" Hermine schluckte und rang die Hände. Sie war nervös; sie hasste es, einen Fehler zugeben zu müssen, besonders, wenn es so idiotisch klang. _*Ich hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen, das ist alles meine Schuld.*_

„Na ja", begann Hermine, „ich habe _aus Versehen _ein Regal voll Erinnerungen umgestoßen, bin dann auf der ausgerutscht, die am Boden zerbrochen ist, hab mich am Denkarium festgehalten und bin hineingefallen." Ratterte sie so schnell sie konnte herunter. _*Da, es ist vorbei.*_

Toms Augenbraue hob sich langsam und Hermine warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu, da er wohl gerade ein sicherlich lächerliches Bild von einer sich wie ein Trampeltier benehmenden Hermine vor Augen hatte.

„Du sagst also, du kommst aus der Zukunft?", fragte er und schaffte es nicht, das echte Interesse in seiner Stimme zu verbergen.

*_Ah, ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann er wohl auf das Thema zu sprechen kommen würde.*_

„Ja", Hermine nickte, „aber ich werde nicht darüber sprechen. Auch wenn das hier nur eine Erinnerung ist, werde ich nicht riskieren, irgendetwas zu verändern."

„Ah, ich frage mich, wie ich in der Zukunft aussehen werde.", sagte Tom, während er im wieder reparierten Spiegel an der Wand zufrieden seine Haarpracht begutachtete.

Hermine bekam einen Hustenanfall und versuchte verzweifelt, nicht zu lachen.

„Hätte besser sein können, belassen wir es dabei.", meinte Hermine sarkastisch.

_*Wovon haben wir noch mal geredet? Ach ja, das Denkarium.*_

„Lass uns noch mal das durchgehen, was wir wissen.", sagte Tom, sich wieder dem eigentlichen Thema zuwendend. „Nur ich kann dich sehen, und du bist so etwas wie ein Geist."

„Geniale Schlussfolgerung, Sherlock!", spöttelte Hermine und ließ sich in einen der plüschigen Ohrensessel fallen.

„Du benimmst dich ein normaler Geist, deshalb schätze ich, dass du dich in einer Art Limbo-Stadium zwischen den Welten befindest –", er stoppte als er Hermines giftigen Blick sah und entschied, nicht weiter das Offensichtliche zu wiederholen. „Wenn du meine Hilfe nicht willst, brauchst du das nur zu sagen. Ich versuche herauszufinden, wonach wir suchen müssen!"

„Nun, ich bin noch nie zuvor in einem Denkarium gewesen, aber ich schätze, ich werde zurückkehren, wenn die Erinnerung endet, oder wenn ich sehe, was auch immer ich habe sehen sollen, oder wenn jemand in meiner Zeit es schafft, mich aufzuwecken.", folgerte Hermine. Sie hoffte, dass Harry und Ron bereits versuchten einen Weg zu finden, um sie wieder zurückzuholen.

„Du sagst, du hättest ein Regal voller Erinnerungen umgestoßen. Von wie vielen Erinnerungen sprechen wir genau?", fragte Tom, währen er im Raum auf und ab schritt.

„Ähh, zehn? Zwölf?", schätzte Hermine und fühlte ihr Gesicht heiß werden vor Verlegenheit. _*Technisch gesehen war es nicht meine Schuld.*_

„Beeindruckend.", machte sich Tom über sie lustig und Hermine wünschte sich plötzlich eine körperliche Hand um ihm eine scheuern zu können…

„So, wessen Erinnerungen sind das hier?", fragte er. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, unsicher, ob sie diese Frage beantworten konnte oder wollte. „Da ich in den Kerkern aufgetaucht bin", begann sie langsam, "sind sie entweder von Hagrid", sie sah auf, „oder dir."

„Das bezweifle ich doch _stark._", höhnte Tom. „Ich würde mich niemals mit einer muggelgeborenen _Gryffindor _anfreunden!" Er deutete auf ihr Gryffindor Vertauensschüler-Abzeichen. Hermines Augen wurden schmal. „Woher weißt du, dass ich muggelgeboren bin?"

„Nicht viele Hexen oder Zauberer kennen Sherlock", meinte er bloß. Hermine schnaubte. „Sei kein so kein Heuchler, _Halbblut. _Dein Vater war ein Muggel, als komm runter von deinem hohen Ross und hör auf, was anderes zu behaupten."

An seinem Gesichtsausdruck war klar zu erkennen, dass sie einen Nerv getroffen hatte, aber sie weigerte sich nachzugeben.

„_Erwähne nie wieder meinen widerwärtigen Muggelvater, Schlammblut!_", zischte er, doch Hermine hatte diese Beleidigung in den letzten Jahren so oft gehört, dass sie sich schlichtweg weigerte, getroffen zu sein.

Eine vertraute Spannung lag in der Luft; die beiden waren praktisch Sekunden davor, sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen und beide brauchten eine Verschnaufpause. _*Zähl bis zehn und denk zweimal nach, bevor du sprichst.*_

Hermine atmete tief aus. „Schau, lass uns später weitermachen.", meinte sie während sie aufstand und zur Wand, wo die Tür erschien, hinüberging. Sie hatte nicht die Absicht, noch einmal die Letzte in diesem Raum zu sein. Sie entschwand durch die Mauer und eilte zum nächsten Tor, das sie finden konnte. Sie brauchte jetzt einen schönen langen Spaziergang; draußen zu sein beruhigte sie immer, und momentan konnte sie alle Ruhe gebrauchen, die sie haben konnte.

Der verdutze Tom war immer noch im Raum der Wünsche, überrascht von ihrem plötzlichen Rückzug. Sie war gegangen, ohne ihn herauszufordern, was er nicht erwartet hatte. Dieses Mädchen war vieles, doch berechenbar sicherlich nicht. Als klar wurde, dass nur er sie sehen konnte, hatte er zuerst gedacht, sie wäre ein Produkt seiner Fantasie, und dass er verrück wurde. Aber ihre Geschichte passte, seltsamer Weise. Es klang plausibel und Denkarien waren einige der wenigen magischen Objekte, die er bisher nicht hatte unter die Lupe nehmen können. Wenn er die Möglichkeit hätte, die Erinnerungen anderer zu sehen…

Er unterdrückte den Gedankengang und das Grinsen kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück, als er sich an die Unterhaltung von vorher erinnerte. _„Ähh, zehn? Zwölf?" _

Was für ein Tollpatsch.

Seine Stimmung hob sich leicht bei der Vorstellung von Hermine, die über ein Regal fiel und die Erinnerungen herunterriss.

Tom kehrte in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Er hatte etwas zu besprechen mit einigen seiner…_Anhänger._

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~**~~##~~*

Das Kapitel wäre eigentlich schon gestern Abend gekommen, aber ich war schon so müde dass ich sogar statt ‚Hermine' ‚ Hmeirn' geschrieben hab ;)

Liebe Grüße, Mina


End file.
